Passionate Nights
by rmcHolicxxx
Summary: His fiance could have all his money and his name, but she had his heart. Prequel to The Other Woman


Author's Notes: Just got back from partying!!! YEAH!!! But, wait, people, I didn't just go to one party but two in one night! Two times more fun! And guess what? A really handsome/hot guy approached me and actually talked to me. I knew him from high school, but it was totally unexpected. On the way home, I was inspired to write this fic. So now, enjoy!!!

Title: Passionate Nights

Genre: General/Romance

Rating: T (I'm sure you guys can handle a little heat)

Pairing: Neji/Tenten

Summary: His fiancé could have all his money and his name, but she had his heart.

-xxx-

_What's a party without booze, dancing, and sex?_

-xxx-

She was not a happy girl.

She was not happy with her make-up. Nor with her dress. Nor with her shoes. Nor with her hair. Why, oh, why did she listen to Sakura?

"But, Tenten, you're so pretty!" her friend practically squealed in delight.

Pretty her ass! She didn't want to look pretty! She just wanted to go to the damn party and get it over with, probably sit in the little corner at the end of the room and stay there until it was done.

"Oh, come on, don't be such a baby, Tenten."

Well, she wouldn't be acting like a baby, if the black dress she had on wasn't so tight on her and didn't make her tiny boobs look even smaller. And, maybe, just maybe, she wouldn't start acting like the inner-bitch she was deep down inside, if her heels weren't four inches high and make-up didn't make her look like a hooker. Semi-formal? Yeah, right!

If it weren't for Temari, her best friend celebrating her birthday that night, she wouldn't even bother going. Parties just weren't her thing. Socializing wasn't either. She was always the plain, normal bookworm in class and never had more than a handful of friends. Barely a quarter of the entire school knew who she was, and she only dated two guys in her whole high school life. Lucky for her, she didn't get dumped in the trashcan or humiliated in class. The whole world just went by, leaving her unnoticed, and that was how she liked it. However, it was a different story for her friends.

Temari, quite popular for her looks, had been a childhood friend of hers, and they often hung out together, be it only the two of them or with Shikamaru. Basically, it had always been the three of them all the time, even though she had so many other friends that wanted to spend time with her. Graduation came, and they sadly parted ways. Temari and her family moved to Suna, while Shikamaru, being the forever love-smitten boyfriend, followed her and got a good scholarship for college as well.

Tenten had only met Sakura in college, despite attending the same high school. On the first day of English class, the pink-haired girl walked up to her and said, "Hey, I know you. You're that weird girl Temari always ditched us for!"

She said nothing, hoping Sakura would just leave her alone, but she didn't, claiming they were going to be really good friends. So after having the blossom latched onto her arm for twelve straight weeks, she'd learned that Sakura was part of the popular cliché in high school and never had time to mingle with the lower lives, because it was hard to keep up a perfect image. But now that they were in college, she wanted to meet all kinds of people and just be herself. Still, that didn't keep her from being self-absorbed and everything else she was in high school.

Tenten grieved for herself. How had she gotten herself into this?

Ever since she started hanging out with Sakura, she'd been dragged to almost every party thrown their way, with her friend pressing her on to meet more people and loosen up (and that was not in the relaxation sense). It was only a matter of time before she got drugged and raped not that she didn't trust Sakura. That girl did have brains and common sense, enough to know how much of a party was enough. Tenten was a masochistic pessimist, a result of losing both her parents at such a young age and having endured both physical and emotional abuse from her first foster family.

Now, they were both in Suna for the weekend for Temari's birthday party. It was pretty fancy, having it at a five-star hotel. Her family was filthy rich, so it was probably nothing hosting the party a hotel. The theme was the color red and fashion, since Temari loved clothing and modeling, and it was even rumored that she would be changing into 12 different outfits that night (including hair and shoes). The guests even had a free room to use for the night. Tenten couldn't help but think of how extravagant the party seemed. It was an all-out deal that didn't seem like Temari at all, but still, she'd go for her friend.

"Okay, Tenten, ten minutes until we go down stairs. Do you have your bag?" Sakura asked, adding a touch of pink blush on her cheeks.

Before she could put a bit more mascara on, the brunette came into the bathroom, scowling in disbelief. She watched her through the giant mirror and smiled sweetly. Tenten was so cute!

"Haruno, what the hell is all this?" she demanded, throwing her little bag on the counter.

"Well, I thought you might be needing those tonight."

Tenten raised a newly shaped eyebrow (courtesy of Sakura's amazing skill). She grabbed her tiny bag once more and roughly pulled out the ridiculous items. "Strawberry flavored lip gloss?"

"For retouching and its great for kissing! Do you know how many hot guys are going to be at the party?"

"Personal lubricant?"

"Hey, you can never be too prepared!"

"Ten packets of condoms?! What the hell are these suppose to be for?"

"Well, I don't know how many times you're going to have sex! I don't even know how many partners you want in one go!"

"I'm going to a party not a mass orgy!"

She only had sex once in her whole life, and that was when she lost her virginity to her second boyfriend. Everything was too complicated between them now. They dated secretly, for reasons they both mutually agreed upon. His family found out, but didn't approve of their relationship, keeping them as far away as possible from each other. He had no choice but to leave her in Japan, while he left for Europe with his uncle. They hadn't officially broken up, but just a few months back, she'd heard from his cousin that he was already engaged to someone. Only Temari knew about this. Sakura didn't have to know about it.

"I know. I'm not an idiot, Tenten. Just take the bag and enjoy yourself tonight!" she giggled, as if she hadn't purposely put all those naughty things in there.

Tenten growled in frustration and stormed out the bathroom. No way was she taking all those things to the party. She wasn't as horny as Sakura was, and she didn't have sex with random people. She was professional and uncontrolled by the hormones that once plagued her as a teenager (that also drove her into losing her virginity). She was happy with her boring, sexless life, and she was NOT sexually frustrated.

Sakura, in her emerald green dress, finally stepped out of the bathroom with not a hair strand out of place. "Let's go, sweetie."

The brunette nodded once and wobbled out the room.

-xxx-

"…and now let us welcome the lady of the night, Sabaku no Temari!"

All the guests looked up the grand staircase to see Temari slowly walking down. 'Oohs' and 'aahs' could be heard throughout the ballroom. Her hair was in a tight bun with several curls loose and framing her face. The dress she'd picked was a beautiful shade of red, strapless, and form fittingly elegant. At the end of the stairs, her younger brother, Kankuro, took her wrist and led her to the massive stage with generously decorated seat in the center.

Tenten couldn't help but smile. Her best friend looked so beautiful and so happy at the moment. She couldn't help but feel happy too.

"Did you hear? Temari invited him. He's coming to the party…" she heard a whisper from a faint distant.

"No way! Seriously?"

"Oh my goodness! Really? I can't believe it!"

Tenten sighed. She knew whom they were talking about. After all, _he_ was one of the most popular guys in high school. To think that she was going to see him, after all this time, made her both nervous and excited at the same time.

"Tenten! You made it!" a voiced reached her, loud and obnoxious. She grinned and turned around to meet her other high school friends (the other bunch in her handful).

"Whoa!" escaped from Kiba, now too stunned to speak. She frowned. "What is it?"

A pair of strong arms wrapped around her thin frame, crushing her in a hug. "Tenten, I really missed you!" Naruto practically yelled into her ear.

"Naruto, I missed you too!" She hugged him back with an equal force and managed to lift him of the ground a bit.

Lee joined in and managed to lift both of them in his own bone-crushing hug.

"Lee, you too! I miss you guys so much!"

"Oh, Tenten, how wonderfully you've grown into a beautiful flower!"

Ah, just like in high school. Even if she didn't hang out with them often, they'd grown close enough to have each other's backs. It was nice having them around. Being with them made her feel needed, like she truly belonged to their group.

"This is so troublesome." Another grinned was plastered on her face.

"It's nice to see you too, Shikamaru."

He looked at her with a lazy expression but smiled anyway.

-xxx-

Everyone was now seated, food being delivered to his or her tables. Thankfully, Temari had organized the seating arrangements and had her sit with Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Lee. There were three extra seats they had no idea were for who. Sakura was reunited with her popular cliché a few tables down theirs. It was a bit of relief for her to be away from Sakura, even for just a few hours.

Dinner was unbelievable good. The first course was a light salad with romano lettuce, cherry tomatoes, feta cheese, and dried salami. The next course was a wagyu beef carpaccio with a bit of Gruyere cheese. Another delicious course was the spiced pumpkin soup served with cream and olive oil. The prawn and crab pasta with a sweet, tangy tomato sauce was a lovely treat. However, the most unforgettably delicious course of the night was the herbed lamb lollipops drizzled with a red onion and sour grape reduction and a side of mashed potatoes with rosemary. To finish it all off, three kinds of cakes, each slice at least five bites big, were served- a cheesecake with a touch of strawberry syrup and sugar, a triple chocolate cake with one layer being ice cream, and an angel food pineapple custard cake covered in whipped cream.

All the while, photos of Temari in various dresses flashed through the screen along with pictures of friends and family, each having a personal greeting and message for the celebrant.

The party went by flawlessly and quickly. Temari had a song number, while both her brothers had dance numbers. A few of her cousins performed a comedy skit that got them all busting their guts. Sakura's cliché had presented her with a giant Happy Birthday card and a five thousand dollar certificate to the Body Shop. Even Naruto, Kiba, and Lee had a home movie video specially made for Temari. By the end of the night, they had Temari crying buckets of tears from being overwhelmed by happiness.

The main event of the night was the blowing of candles on her tall, red, velvety cake. After the last candle went out, a large number of balloons fell from the sealing. Confetti was thrown everywhere, and loud applauds erupted from the room. Temari opened the dance floor, dancing with her father and then soon it was filled with people. The latest music blasted through the speakers, but the host's announcement didn't go unnoticed. Just mentioning the word 'photobooth' had all the girls running for the doors, pushing each other to get in line for the first shoot.

Tenten didn't really want to bother with it, but unexpectedly, Temari grabbed her from behind and dragged her towards the booth.

"Hey, bitch, I haven't seen you in a while! Don't think you can get away without taking a picture with me first!"

The other girls saw them coming and immediately backed away to give them some space. The birthday girl always goes first. Always. Especially when the birthday girl is Temari.

"Happy birthday, Temari!" she laughed, before they started posing.

-xxx-

"Tenten?"

That voice. She knew it all too well.

There he was standing in front of her, perfectly dressed and still handsome. His hair had grown longer, and he had it in a tight ponytail. His complexion was still pale, and his eyes were the same as always, tinted with lavender.

Slowly, he gave her a soft, warm smile. "I missed you."

She bit her lip and looked away. "Neji…"

His smile dropped, furrowing his brows. "How are you?"

"We shouldn't be talking. Who knows what your uncle will do when he finds out."

She unconsciously started to play with her bag strap. Hold on. Didn't she leave her bag upstairs?

"I don't care. I want to talk to you, Tenten."

He always made her weak in the knees, made her nervous. Why did he have to come here? Why did Temari have to invite him? Why? Why? Why?

"That's not really a good idea, Neji." She turned to leave but was stopped by his firm yet gentle grip on her shoulder.

"Don't leave me. Please."

She didn't want to look back at him. It would hurt too much. She was still in love with him, but she desperately didn't want to be.

"You have a fiancé now."

"I don't give a fuck about her!" He raised his voice a bit too high and caught the attention of some of the guests taking their pictures.

"Please, just talk to me," he spoke quietly, pulling her closer.

Guests started whispering and giggling, "He's here. Oh my, he's so handsome!"

"Elevator. Now."

-xxx-

"I still love you."

Her strong gaze on the button numbered 7 didn't faze. He gently stroked her brown tresses and moved closer to her.

"Do you still love me?" he murmured into her hair.

She hesitantly replied a yes and felt him smirk against her temple.

Neji was always so gentle to her despite being rude and vicious to others.

"I'll always love you and only you," he added, placing soft kisses on her cheek.

Tenten licked her lips. For tonight, he was only hers, and that bitch of a fiancé he had can't do a thing about it. He loved her. He truly did. He'd shown her countless of times. They were always intimate, when they were together. The last time they kissed was on their graduation. He'd reached for her at the back stage and claimed her lips. Then he told her he was leaving for Europe and promised he'd be back.

She couldn't help it anymore, remembering that. Turning to him, she cupped his face and kissed him. They stayed like that for a while; before he moved his lips to open her mouth and his tongue darted out to taste her.

The kiss started to get more passionate, when his tongue finally forced itself into her mouth and started playing with hers. Their lips kept their moans as they French kissed each other. Neither was holding back their desire for each other. They both wanted each other so badly. It was so frustrating.

The elevator dinged for the seventh floor, and they broke apart, panting.

"My room or yours?"

"Yours. Sakura's probably already using mine."

-xxx-

They hadn't even bothered taking off all their clothes anymore. They needed each other now and didn't care how hot and sticky they'd be later.

Neji's jacket was carelessly tossed on the floor along with his tie. Tenten impatiently pulled away the buttons and kissed him down to his toned stomach before fumbling with his belt. Her dress had long been discarded, as well as her panties.

He was already painfully hard, before he managed to pull it out of its confines. She grabbed hold of his long rod and stroked it as he placed more kisses along her lips and jaw. A sharp hiss escaped him when an extra hard and pleasurable stroke reached his balls, now being massaged. He decided to return the favor by harshly grabbing her breast, earning him a whimper.

His tongue licked her nipples through the fabric of her bra, making her whimper even more. His smirk grew, loving the fact that she was still so sensitive to her touch. It embarrassed her that her whole boob seemed to fit into his mouth. How could she be so small? He'd laughed at her once, saying they were the perfect size for her and he wouldn't have them any other way.

Her essence started dripping on the perfectly clean bed sheets. A finger circled her entrance, as if asking her if she was ready.

"Wait. Bag. There's a condom in there," she breathed out through pants.

Being the perfect gentleman, he gently raised her hips off his lap and grabbed her bag from the bedside table. As he rummaged through the tiny thing, its contents confused him. He looked at her questionably, bringing out a certain object that made her blush.

"Tenten, what's this?"

It was a big, fat pink vibrator. Damn that Sakura.

She looked up at him nervously. "T-That's not mine! I-I-It's Sakura's! She p-put that in there!"

His expression slowly changed. She knew that look. It was like whenever he wanted to do something really nasty and naughty to her. It was usually nothing serious, but now she was scared. He emptied the contents of the bag and grabbed two condoms and the personal lubricant. There was no way she was escaping this.

END

Author's Notes: Yeah, I didn't bother re-reading this anymore. I'm too sleepy already, so sorry if I made any errors. By the way, this is a short prequel to my upcoming fic The Other Woman, which will come out after I'm done with Hot Shot. Please review! Pretty please?


End file.
